bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Knight Symphonia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40625 |no = 1064 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 138 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |normal_distribute = 25, 21, 17, 12, 10, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |bb_distribute = 21, 17, 13, 10, 8, 7, 5, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 68, 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A Holy Knight from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. The reason why so many knights have pledged themselves to Symphonia is simply because of her unwavering, pure, and charming smile. When she steps on to the battlefield donning her gorgeous armor, her gallant figure makes everything around her shine, curiously healing whatever wounds her comrades may have suffered by enveloping them in her dazzling light. Always executing orders perfectly with the best interest of her knights in mind, Symphonia continues to attain victories one after another. |summon = This embrace proves our comradery. Now let's press forth. To victory! |fusion = Well done. Your great attention to detail always helps me to do my best. |evolution = Shall we get going? We shall conquer misery and suffering through light's divine protection! | hp_base = 4370 |atk_base = 1330 |def_base = 1490 |rec_base = 1190 | hp_lord = 6300 |atk_lord = 1800 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 1600 | hp_anima = 7043 |rec_anima = 1402 |atk_breaker = 1998 |def_breaker = 1802 |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = 2198 |rec_guardian = 1501 | hp_oracle = |def_oracle = 1901 |rec_oracle = 1897 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 320 |def_bonus = 320 |rec_bonus = 560 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Encouraging Light |lsdescription = 25% boost to max HP, slightly boosts BB gauge and probable slight HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = Fills 2-5 BC & 30% chance to heal 20% of damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Come, we can do this! |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 1800-2100 + 10% Rec |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Dazzler |sbbdescription = 26 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe |sbbnote = 20% innate BC drop rate boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 12 |sbbdc = 52 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40624 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Symphonia is an Arcana from one of Gumi's published titles, . |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Symphonia2 }}